


Как приручить гризли

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanfic, Gen, Humor, Shippy Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Юмор, пре-фемслеш, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Иногда ленты соцсетей служат вдохновением для новых идей.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Как приручить гризли

Рут ждала, когда закончит компилироваться довольно тяжёлый код, и лениво листала ленту новостей. Было скучно, пока на глаза ей не попался перепост статьи «Семья из Канады приручила дикого гризли!»

Рут кликнула ссылку. В статье подробно рассказывали, как к домику в лесу начал подходить медведь гризли, но при виде человека или убегал, или рычал. Далее шли смазанные фотки, на которых можно было увидеть вдалеке матёрого медведя.

Потом семья решила подружиться с медведем и стала оставлять ему еду возле жилья. Там же шли фотки медведя, который эту самую еду ест. Потом они оставляли еду, которая нравилась гризли, а сами были рядом. Потом медведь начал подпускать их ближе, пока, наконец, не освоился настолько, что дал себя погладить.

В конце шла миленькая фоточка семьи, обнимающей довольного приручённого гризли. «Так мы прикормили дикого зверя!» Все счастливы.

Рут отложила в сторону телефон и задумалась.

Через пару дней, встретив по заданию Машины Самин Шоу, Рут кинула ей специально купленный протеиновый батончик.  



End file.
